Summer In Tokyo
by Child of Miracles
Summary: Noboru Yoshikawa and Hidemi Ohta meet. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first try at a GTO fanfic. So without further ado: here's the story.

P.S: Nothing belongs to me so don't sue me.

-----------------------

Summer in Tokyo was always unbearable if you happened to live in Tokyo.

Throughout the day the sun would heat up the big city so much that only air-conditioned buildings provided the comfort everyone looked for.

Only in the evening came the pleasant summer breeze that was sorely missed during the rest of the day.

It were evenings like these one Noboru liked best. Even though he spent most of his time inside his room playing games, reading mangas or doing homework, once in a while he needed to get out of the house and just take a walk around the town.

On this particular evening he had been sent out to buy some groceries his mother needed for dinner and he had agreed readily like the good son he was. Using the occasion for a walk he didn't go to the nearest store available. Instead he decided to wander through the strangely deserted streets and go for walk in the park. He felt a little bad because of it but he reasoned that he rarely asked for expensive gifts or clothes from his parents like most of his schoolmates did and so this was free time he had deserved. During his walks he often thought about his life and he always came to one conclusion: it sucked.

Even though Oninzuka-Sensei was his friend and always helped him when he was in trouble he was still the same old boring boy who was not well liked by most people at school. He still didn't know what to think of Murai and the others. They were certainly not friends but he had come to know them and he enjoyed the things they did together with their teacher Onizuka. But he didn't know how they thought about him.

Did they just tolerate his presence or were they indifferent to it or did they have fun like him too?

He honestly couldn't imagine that anyone from his school wanted to be friends with him, so he dismissed this silly thought, even though he wanted to believe in it. Too long had he been the butt of the practical jokes in class and too often had he been lied to and tricked by his classmates. He didn't trust these guys.

And there was still the whole affair with the girls around Anko Uehara who bullied him on a regular basis. As if it wasn't bad enough for him as a boy to be beaten up and stripped by girls every time they felt like it they told their friends about their accomplishments. He was ashamed of his own weakness but it didn't matter anyway since he was already known as a nerd and a weakling and had about as much hope of finding friends as a fish had of suddenly being able to breath outside the water.

He was so engrossed in his own misery and his self-pity that the world around him became a blur of noises and colours. Naturally, he was quite surprised when he felt something soft smash against his body. He fell on his back and felt the weight of whatever it was that had hit him on his chest. Before he even had a chance to open his eyes he felt a big tongue start to lick his face and upon looking up his suspicions were confirmed: a large shephard dog was standing over his prone form with his forelegs on Noborus chest and his hind legs planted firmly on the ground.

"Wah, stop it! Stop it, you'll get my face all wet! Get off me!", he said in a rather shaken voice. He had never been a great fan of dogs since one had attacked him when he was five years old and left a large wound on his arm. The wound had healed fine but he had never forgotten that event. Every time a dog came near him the memory would resurface again and he would feel uneasy.

The dog seemed to understand what the boy underneath him wanted from him and complied. He stepped of his chest his tail flailing around happily while he waited for Noboru to get up.

Noboru himself got a first look at his surroundings and was surprised to find out that he had left the concrete path some while ago without noticing. The air had become a lot cooler and from what he could see no one was in the park besides him. Out of curiosity he took a look at his wristwatch.

"Oh crap! It's this late already? Mom's going to kill me!"

It had indeed become dark and he had not even bought the things his mother wanted.

She was surely worried about him by this time and he didn't know how long it would take for him to get back home. The worst thing was he had forgotten his cell phone in his room and couldn't even call home to say that he was on his way.

Quickly scanning the area he found what seemed to be a way out of the park and started jogging this way. A few minutes later he was at the exit already and it was there that he noticed that the dog had followed him the whole time.

"Go! Go home! Be a good dog and go to your owner!", he told the dog while he made shooing gestures with his hands.

"Wuff", barked the dog at him and still stood there looking expectantly at his face.

He contemplated getting rid of the dog and leaving him to his own fate but as much as he tried to get himself to do it, he couldn't. His conscience berated him for having such a vile thought and he felt bad for thinking about the dog as something to get rid off, a nuisance. Defeated, he let his head drop to his chest and he sighed heavily.

_Great, now I have to worry about the dog too_, he thought dejectedly.

Kneeling down to the dog he grabbed the dogs collar and searched for a dog mark on it. As luck would have it there was one and the best thing about it was that the address of the dogs owner was engraved in it. He had never heard about dog marks with addresses on them but he supposed that the dog must be important to the person who lost it.

Judging by the address the dog lived comfortably. It was somewhere in the district where supposedly all the regional politicians and those who had made a lot of money in the 80s and 90s had their homes. He was kind of impressed by that.

"I'll bring you home, dog. And then I can finally do what I was supposed to do in the first place.", he said while looking at the dog from his position on the floor.

The dog barked at him in response and wiggled his tail even faster if that was possible.

Slowly standing up and dusting off his hands one single thought ran through his mind.

_Why do things like this always happen to me?_

----------------------------------------------

The walk to the address indicated on the dog mark had been long and with no leash the dog had simply done as he pleased even if it had seemed at first that he would do what Noboru told him. Getting him out of that trashcan behind some Chinese restaurant hadn't been the most joyous task either, the boy thought. There were some things in this trash he rather would not have seen or felt when rummaging through it. And the smell! It had been horrible but at least the dog had had his share of fun for today.

And then he had to ask people on the street if they knew where exactly the house stood he was looking for. It was embarrassing for the people he asked tried to keep their distance from him because with his clothes dirty and the foul smell coming off of him he could be mistaken for a homeless kid that lived on the city dump, he guessed.

By the time he was only a few streets away from his goal it was already 10:30 and the only thing illuminating his path were the streetlights and the occasional car that passed him by. He had no hopes of making it back home before midnight and his parents were certainly already worried about his whereabouts. Not to forget the trouble he was going to get from his parents when he got there. But Noboru didn't mind the presence of the dog anymore. In fact, he was glad that he wasn't walking alone. A 14-year old was an easy target for every mugger or criminal on the streets and they surely wouldn't dare to approach him with such a big dog at his side.

As it came out, his destination was a large and luxurious western-style house, no, villa that had an enormous garden from what he could see. Considering the prices for a square meter in Tokyo in one of the better parts of the city, he was sure by now that the owner of the dog was a wealthy man. To his disappointment he couldn't see any light burning in the house and if the owner of the house was away, or worse on some sort of vacation, what was he to do with the dog?

He looked for a bell on the stonewall surrounding the whole place.

When he found it he rang the bell even if it was already late and perhaps the persons inside the house were already asleep.

He definitely didn't want to take the trouble of watching someone else's dog. It was already hard enough for him to take care of himself and he had lost enough time on this trip and would get enough trouble at home so he just couldn't go home without getting the dog back to his owner.

Nothing happened. He pressed again a few times repeatedly. A few moments later a window on the first floor came alight and then sometime after that the loudspeaker under the bell finally made his presence known.

"Who is it?", a sleepy and slightly irritated, female voice asked.

"Er…excuse me for waking you up, bu-but I found your dog in the park and wanted to give it back to you.", answered the boy. He felt stupid for not being able to talk to the person on the other end of the line without stuttering and making an idiot out of himself.

"You found Taro?", the dog barked at hearing his name. "Wait a moment, please."

The light in the entrance was turned on and the front door opened to reveal a female outline in the doorway. The person walked up the path to the gate that led into the garden.

The light from inside the house cast a long square of light on the path the figure walked on and he saw that it was a girl about his age.

Her hair was done in a long ponytail behind her back and she wore only tight-fitting denim shorts and a sleevless white t-shirt that barely covered her front. Her glasses and the freckles on her cheeks completed the picture. Cute, was the word that immediately came to his mind and he blushed. From the sounds she made, he supposed that she wore slippers on her feet.

When she came to gate she hesitated a moment before she unlocking it, taking her time to see who came to visit her at such a time. She seemed kind of unsure of what to make of him and slowly looked him up and down, frowning when she saw the stains on his shirt and pants. He noticed where she was looking.

"Oh, the clothes.", he scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Before you ask, I'm not a homeless kid or some thief or something like that. Your friend decided to have a little fun in the trash and I had to drag him out."

She fixed him with a glare.

"I don't believe you. You look like a beggar. I bet, you just want to get into the house and then you're going to try to rob me.", she started turning around, "I'm calling the cops."

"Huh? But I'm telling the truth! B-belive me, please!", he paused and searched for his wallet. "Here. See for yourself."

He handed her the wallet through the gap between the iron bars of the gate. She looked at the wallet questioningly still not believing the poor sod.

"My ID is inside. Take a look at it."

Indeed there was his ID with his name, date of birth, address and a picture of him who resembled to the person standing on the street.

Still wary of him she opened the gate and gave him back his wallet.

As soon as she had opened the gate, Taro rushed inside and jumped excitedly around her. She petted the dog on the head and knelt down to hug him around his neck.

"Why do you run away Taro? You scared me, you know? Don't do this again.", she said to him in a voice that was typically reserved for small children and animals.

She smiled at the dog and then stood up again and walked over to Noboru, who had watched the whole exchange rather shyly and felt uncomfortable at witnessing this show of affection.

She came over to him, an embarrassed smile on her lips.

"Thank you very much for bringing Taro home. I'm sorry for not believing you at first, Yoshikawa-kun.", she said to him, bowing a little, while she did so to emphasize her excuse. "My name is Hidemi Ohta, by the way."

"You're welcome. Nice to meet you Ohta-san." he blushed again since he was not used to girls being polite to him.

"Where did you find Taro?" she asked.

"Well, to tell the truth he kind of found me.", she lifted one eyebrow. "He tackled me to the ground and followed me around then.", he clarified.

"Oh, I'm sorry again. He does this sometimes. I hope you aren't hurt?", she said apologetically.

"No, not at all.", he responded. "May I ask you for something? If it doesn't bother you much I'd like to call home but I forgot my cell phone and…", he babbled but he noticed that he would get nowhere if he continued like this. "What I mean is…Could I use your phone?"

"Of course, that's the least I can do after you brought back my Taro.", she answered and yawned afterwards.

"Follow me into the house, please."

He entered the garden and closed the gate behind him while she made her way to the house.

When he was inside the house she closed the door behind her and then led him to the phone installed in the kitchen. While he dialled she went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk. She silently offered him one too but he shook his head to the side declining the offer.

"Hello mom? This is Noboru. …. Look, I know how late it is… Yes, I know that's dangerous. Why didn't I call? I forgot my cell phone in my room. … Yes. Yes. I can explain. There was this dog I found and I brought to it's owner. No, no. It's all right. Don't worry.", he talked into the machine.

"What? You want to speak with the owner? Why would you? Don't you believe your son?" he asked unbelievingly and a little bit hurt.

Her interest was piqued at the last part of the conversation and she came up to him.

"OK. Just wait a second.", he said and handed Hidemi the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Yoshikawa? This is Hidemi Ohta speaking.", she said, trying to sound cheery despite her lack of sleep. "Your son is telling the truth. He brought back my dog Taro who had run away yesterday." A pause. From his place right to the left of her he heard the voice of his mother coming from the speaker.

"How old I am?" suddenly asked Hidemi a little bit surprised at the question. He groaned.

He should have known better than to let her talk to his mother. What would come next was inevitable and he feared for the worst.

"I'm fourteen." she answered truthfully. "But what's got that to do with the whole situation?" There was again a pause. It was his mothers' turn and Hidemis' cheeks flushed during the whole time.

"No, Mrs. Yoshikawa. I was alone at home until your son came by a few minutes ago. No, we didn't do anything you might consider…'improper'", she quickly looked to him and saw that he had blushed too at the last statement.

"But I want to thank your son for bringing Taro back home and since it's already very late and tomorrow is Saturday anyway, I thought that he could sleep over at my house.", she told the woman on the other end of the line. "That is if you agree, Mrs. Yoshikawa."

Noboru was freaked out. Not only did this girl not get angry at what his mother was saying, no, she offered him to stay at her house. What was going on here?

Was the world going to end? No girl had been this friendly to him since 5th grade and yet she offered him to stay the night. He simply didn't know how to react to this kind of gesture and he became very nervous.

"No, it's allright. If I go now I'll-", he was cut off by Hidemi with a motion of her hand.

She nudged him over to the empty chairs around the kitchen table.

Since he was so used to girls telling him what to do, he sat on one of the chairs and stayed silent.

From where he was he couldn't hear what his mother and Hidemi were talking about but when she said "OK, great. Then it's settled. Good night, Mrs. Yoshikawa." he suspected that she had succeeded in persuading his mother.

She came over to the table when she had finished and looked at him angrily, her irritation evident in her voice.

"What's wrong with you? I'm trying to save you a long way home and you try to mess it up!", she 'hmpfed' and turned around walking back over to the sink and depositing her empty glass of milk in it.

Still not looking at him she stated that the bath was upstairs and he should go and wash himself while she prepared the spare bedroom.

„But what about your parents?" Noboru asked.

„They're both away on business trips and will be home on Monday. So don't worry abot what they might say about it."

----------

Well, what do you think? I'm pretty new to GTO so it could be that I messed up the

names or something along these lines, so please write me if you find a mistake.

Please read & review. Ciao for now.


	2. SiT: Chapter 2

Authors note: as usual nothing belongs to me. So enjoy the story.

--------------------------------------

Normally Hidemi wasn't friendly towards boys or men in general.

To her they were just tools that could be used and stored away in a dark place after her wishes were satisfied, literally. Starting with her father who was away most of the time and who bought her everything she asked for. That was his way to make up for the time he couldn't spend with her because of his work.

She had grown accustomed to men doing what she wanted and through observation and her own experiences she had learned that they seldom offered any resistance. Japanese men that is. They were submissive by default and an easy prey for strong women like her, she thought. Well most of them. The only one who ever refused her command to lick her feet was this stupid Onizuka. She could live with it, after all he had saved her 'innocence' and her life from those Yakuza.

So why was she preparing a bath for her late-night visitor?

The answer was simple: he was a guest. And guests were treated always friendly, that was what her parents had taught her.

Checking the temperature, she noted that it was just right. She turned the faucet off and went to the guestroom to get a bathrobe a towel, all the while thinking over her decision to let Noboru stay at her place. She could have sent him home, all dirty and tired, and could have gone to sleep again. Even if he had found Taro, that was still no reason to let a complete stranger into her house. But he didn't look very threatening and somewhat lost, like a 3-year old who had lost sight of his mother in a store. It was sort of cute.

She slapped her forehead at that thought. 'Damn it. I need my sleep."

Such thoughts were reserved for her schoolmates at her all-girl school, who'd even find a dogpile cute if they ever saw one lying on the street. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was 11:00 PM and she groaned. It wasn't as if she couldn't stay up late. It was because she had gone shopping with her friends after school and was dead tired after she had missed her train home and had to walk all the way home. And she still had to wash his laundry and hang it out to dry. Frustrated, she decided to go downstairs and inform her 'guest' that his bath was ready.

--------------------------------------------

Left alone to his thoughts, Noboru continued to feel uneasy. From the very moment he had entered into her house he had felt as if he was a burden to this girl, Hidemi, and wanted to leave as fast as possible, even though it was a pretty stupid for a teenager like him to walk home alone this late. But she had had sounded so forceful and commanding that he didn't dare to protest against her decision. It was just like in school and he hated himself for being so weak. He didn't want to deal with this in his free-time. This was the sole reason why he had wanted to leave and just walk away form his troubles. If he could just continue to walk…

He was torn out of thoughts by the sound footsteps coming from upstairs and shortly after by Hidemi who stifled a yawn.

For the first time he saw how tired she looked and he felt even guiltier for imposing on her.

"The bath's ready. Follow me.", was her simple statement. And she stifled another yawn.

He did as ordered and came to halt behind her just outside the bath.

"I'll get your clothes after you've finished. But keep your underwear to yourself!", she looked at him sternly.

"Huh?", was his admittedly dumb answer.

"I'm not your mom or maid, so don't expect to even touch your dirty underwear.", she said poking his chest with her index finger.

"Got that?", she said in a tone that offered no room for conversation whatsoever.

"Sure." It was not like he'd insist on it, anyway.

"Good. There's a bathrobe inside. Put that on after you're done.", and with that she left him standing in the floor. He watched her open one of the doors there and disappear behind it.

"Well, let's get this over with."

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hidemi had opted to lay down for a few minutes.

She nearly tripped over a length of rope that lay on the floor of her room and kicked it aside angrily.

Coming to her bedside she let herself fall on it and buried her head into the soft fabric of her pillow. She would just close her eyes for a few moments and then she would get the clothes. Afterwards. When he was done.

Her eyelids became heavier and her breathing became even. She didn't want to sleep;

she had still work to do. But her efforts were in vain and soon she was fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Inside the bath, Yoshikawa was hurrying to get cleaned up. Temporally forgotten, the putrid smell had assaulted his nose when he had pulled off his shirt and pants.

Now he was really glad that he had the opportunity to wash himself and he made good use of it. For a few minutes the only thing that could be heard in the bathroom were the sounds of his cleaning. Convinced that he had gotten all of the dirt off his body he climbed into the luxurious bathtub and immersed himself into the warm water.

Ah, the advantages of being rich, he thought. His family wasn't poor, but this was just a whole new level.

The water soothed his sore legs and made him relax. He leaned back and enjoyed the moment. Time passed. He was also tired and the warmness around his body was so comforting that he wanted to stay in the bath as long as he could.

But then he remembered Hidemi and got out of the tub. He had let her wait enough.

Grabbing the towel meant for him, he turned towards the door and started to dry off his back, when the door unexpectedly opened to reveal the very girl he had thought about.

-------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Yoshikawa found himself outside the house.

The red, handshaped mark on his cheek a testimony to what had happened.

Rubbing the stinging skin he wondered what her problem was. Sure, he had flashed her, but it wasn't intentional. Why did she even come in? Hadn't she said she'd come after he was done?

He just couldn't get it. Girls. One moment nice and cute, the other violent and sadistic.

It wasn't like the situation wasn't embarrassing to him either. Only three other girls had seen him naked and they had made a great effort to clarify that he wasn't very 'manly'.

Would she think the same? Or worse, would she tell her friends at school about all of this and make him the laughingstock of Tokyo, his mind had already come up with several scenarios, raging from her keeping quiet to being teased by all the girls he came across because of his supposed lack of manliness.

He wished the ground would just break up and swallow him wholly.

Sometimes life wasn't fair, he thought.

With a downcast look on his face he started towards the nearest subway-station.

If he had luck he'd be home in an hour, he concluded.

_Yeah, as if_, he added as an afterthought. The only luck he had at the moment was that the street he was walking down was illuminated by streetlights. With his luck he could end up in a body bag with a knife sticking in his chest or he could get kidnapped, because his kidnapper wanted to sell his organs.

He shuddered at the thought and resumed walking at a faster pace. A few minutes later he arrived at the station and walked to one of the vending machines to buy a ticket. He reached into his pocket only to find it empty. Already on the verge of panicking, he looked in his other pocket: empty too.

He slapped his forehead. "Just great…", he muttered. Just like him to lose his wallet when he needed it the most. Now his only option was to walk home, alone, through half Tokyo, at night.

_What would Onizuka-sensei do in my place?_ he asked himself.

The answer came only seconds later. He'd crash at one of his friends places, of course.

The nearest place he could go to was the school and Onizuka lived there.

He would surely let him sleep over tonight. Perhaps he was lucky after all.

And with this in mind a much more happier Noboru went on his way.

------------------------------------------

Back, in her house Hidemi had calmed down after her outburst. She had laid down on her bed and thought her actions over. She knew she had overreacted and kicking him out at this time of the day wasn't one of the nicest things to do either. Regret overcame her and she wondered if he'd be all right since he was still wet from his bath.

Her cheeks flushed when she thought back to the scene. He had been the first boy she had seen completely naked.

Even that idiot Teshigawara had stayed in his briefs during her little 'sessions', there was no better way to circumscribe what they did, she thought.

Unintentionally her thoughts drifted back to Yoshikawa, how the water glistened on the soft-looking skin of his body. That moment she had wanted to reach out and touch it and let her hand slide over it…, a dreamy look settled on her face.

To her, he had seemed like one of those bishounen and the bath-scene like out of a shoujo. Most girls her age read them and she was no exception.

_Mmm…, _her right hand slid slowly down her breast down to the lower part of her body and stopped when she reached her panties. She awoke from her fantasies and when she saw where her hand was retreated it hastily, looking at it surprised.

With a deep crimson blush on her face she turned around frustrated and laid down on her belly and buried her head in her pillow.

_I need a boyfriend_, was her simple realisation.

-------------------------------------------

Finally he had arrived at the school gates. The sight of this block of concrete reassured him in some way he had never experienced before. There, his crappy day would come to an end.

Thinking to himself that the gate was locked he started climbing over the wall surrounding the school-yard not without great effort. Just as he was on top of it he heard from down below how the gate was opened and looked down.

Onizuka, Murai, Kikuchi and Fujiyoshi carrying large plastic bags full with groceries were entering through the gate into the very same yard he planned on sneaking into.

He slapped his forehead and caught the attention of the group.

"Hey, it's Yoshikawa.", remarked Onizuka, "Yoshikawa, what you're doing up there?", he seemed glad to see him.

"Sneaking into school.", the boy in question deadpanned. He quickly jumped down and walked up to them.

"Why didn't you use the gate?", his teacher asked, obvious to Yoshikawas foul mood.

"How was I supposed to know it was unlocked, huh?", he glared at the older man.

"Do you think I'm some sort of psychic!"

"Chill, buddy. What got you so riled up anyway?", this was the first time Onizuka saw the boy being angry.

"I've had-", Noboru started but was rudely interrupted by Murai.

"Dude, what happened to your clothes?", he said loudly.

"I've had a bad day.", Noboru sighed.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, but I had final exams and no time whatsoever to write.

Since I've go time on my hands now I'll update more frequently, but I can't promise anything.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

As usual read & review. Thanks.

Ciao.

CoM (Child of Miracles)


	3. SiT: Chapter 3

"So you're-", Murai said in between laughs.

"You're-", he clutched his stomach in pain. In contrast to this outward reaction Onizuka grinned while the other boys were only mildly amused by Yoshikawas tale.

But there was always the idiot who laughed at somebody else's expense, in this case it was Murai.

"Yes.", Yoshikawa said. "I was kicked out half-naked. What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing.", his laughing school-mate managed to get out. He patted Yoshikawa on the back rather forcefully. Yoshikawa glared at him.

"Yeah. Nothing bad about getting your ass kicked by a girl.", Fujiyoshi said, grinning form ear to ear.

Yoshikawa shifted his glare from one boy to the other and in an uncharacteristic display clenched his fists at his side, a large vein popping up on his forehead.

"Now, now, boys.", Onizuka decided to step in. He didn't know how to deal with an angry Yoshikawa, but judging from his reactions when he was depressed it would be something drastic he'd regret later on. He came up to the boys and put them both in a headlock, his strength being more than enough to keep the teens in this position.

"Now, now boys.", he lectured while squeezing them hard into his sweaty armpits.

Yoshikawa and Murai struggled against his hold, trying to get away from the foul smell that penetrated their nose trills. A few moments later their bodies went limp and they dropped on the ground, twitching like a pair of burnt insects.

Onizuka just shrugged and walked over to the other boys and grabbed himself a beer, popping it open. He took a gulp. "Nothing better than a cool beer on a hot Friday evening. Aaahh"

The other boys looked at him questioningly. "Don't worry, they'll be fine.", he said, taking another gulp.

"So guys,", their teacher started. "I heard there's this new, really cool swimming park and I wondered if you'd like to go there tomorrow?"

"Sounds cool."

"YEAH. I wanted to go there for ages."

"Great. I'm broke, so you're going to pay for me." Onizuka grinned stupidly.

"It was your idea. Why should we pay your entrance?" Kikuchi rightfully pointed out. He took a sip of his beer. Onizuka walked over to him and got into Kikuchi's face.

"Remember, I'm your teacher. I can make your life a living hell. So, are you going to cough up the money like the good pupils you are?", he asked, doing his best impression of a Yakuza member.

"Hell no." Fujiyoshi piped, not being intimidated in the least. Onizuka took a look in his direction then turned around and walked over to the ledge of the roof.

"Oh, really? Well, in that case I have to make a call tomorrow morning to the old folks home a few blocks away.", he said with his back to them. He took a sip of his beer.

"They're always looking for nice young people helping them out. All these geezers do is crap in their pants all day and nag and the nurses there can only wash so many of them during one day. The staff will be happy to hear that you volunteered."

The looks on the boys faces was priceless.

"We'll pay!" they said in an urgent voice.

* * *

Murai slowly opened his eyes, still dizzy from Onizuka's assault. His vision was getting steadily better but after a few moments of waiting the only thing he could see was a grey fog. So, being Murai, he came to the only possible conclusion.

"AAAHHH!!! I'M BLIND!!! ONIZUKA'S SWEAT BURNED MY EYES!!! AARRGH!! Help me!" he wildly thrashed around on the floor. "ONIZUUUKKAAAAA!!! I'm going to kill you when I…I….I-"

Kikuchi removed the towel Onizuka had placed over Murai's face just like the police always did with the victims of a deadly car crash.

"Quit whining, Murai."

"Oh."

"So, you coming too?"

"Coming where?" Murai asked dumbfounded.

"To this new swimming park on the outskirts." Kikuchi said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Boo." Onizuka's face suddenly appeared beside Murai, who wasn't prepared for it. He jumped up in fear nearly falling over his schoolmate.

"AAAAHH!" he yelled and pointed a finger at his teacher accusingly.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!?"

Onizuka just picked at his nose. "You're no fun, Murai."

Said boy took a swing at him intending to kill the bastard. Onizuka simply side-stepped the attack, still kneeling.

Without missing a beat he got up and walked over to the other prone form on the roof, leaving a simmering Murai behind.

"Great, now we only have to ask Yoshikawa." He nudged him softly with his foot.

Yoshikawa rolled over onto his other side and started muttering something to himself.

Not hearing what the boy was saying he crouched down and put his ear to the boys mouth.

"No, Anko….leave me alone…No, don't….don't touch me there." The boy said softly.

Onizuka decided to relieve him of his nightmare and gently shook him awake.

"Yo, Yoshikawa. Hey buddy, wake up." The boy woke up and looked around, a little bit disoriented. "Sensei? Where am I?" he asked the older man.

"You're on the school's roof." He smiled reassuringly at the boy.

"Look, me and the boys were thinking about going to this new swimming park tomorrow. You in?"

Yoshikawa thought about it. On one hand he had his pissed off parents at home and on the other a girl that knew what he looked like from the waist down and who in all likelihood, at least in his reasoning, was going to spread the news to all the girls she knew And they would tell it to all the girls they knew and so on….

"Yeah. Sure." Fuck it. He could go home grab a set of new clothes together with his swimming trunks and some money and just forget about this evening altogether. He had nothing to lose, anyway.

* * *

The next morning a very sleepy Yoshikawa stood before the entrance of this new park they were about to visit, It was their meeting point after all. His whole body hurt, first and foremost his back and his skull. As he discovered this morning concrete wasn't the best surface to sleep on nor was it the softest, even in Onzuka's spare futon.

When he got home he found a note saying his parents had made plans for the week-end and couldn't stay at home and wait for him having booked everything long ago.

'Great.' One thing he didn't have to worry about until Monday. It seemed that for once everything was going to be-

"Hey, Loser! What are you doing here?" –alright. Damn it! It was Anko's voice.

He turned around and sure enough there she was, flicking her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"Did you get separated from your mommy, wussboy?" one of her two girlfriends said haughtily. The pair had walked over from the bus station quickly following their leader Anko.

He was prepared to let the verbal onslaught continue as he usually did but it seemed that somehow his sour mood cancelled out his self-preservation instinct. He narrowed his eyes on the girls who were surprised to see such an expression cross his face.

"Sure. The wussboy got lost. Whatever." He took a step forward intending to just walk around them and go to the bus station where he would wait for the others to arrive.

"Go, bother some other people with your crap today. I'm just not in the mood for your 'holier than thou' talk." he said already passing them.

Just like he expected he was grabbed roughly by his left shoulder and spun around and just as he expected three less than happy faces were glaring at him.

"What did you just say?" Anko asked her long nails digging painfully into his shoulder.

"Yeah, who do you think you're talking to?!" one of her friends stepped forward and stood on his sandaled toes with her platform shoes twisting her foot from side to side.

He winced in pain and tried to twist himself free of Anko's deathgrip to no avail. _I guess I am just a weakling after all,_ he thought. _Can't even stand up to girls. They're right, God, I'm such a loser._ He looked down not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing him getting teary eyed.

"For that," Anko said leaning in close to him. "We're going beat you into a pulp and make you walk home naked. Did you understand?" she continued in a quiet but very dangerous voice.

"We just know the perfect place for what we're going to do with you. Come!" her friend stepped of his foot and still grabbing onto his shoulders she started pulling him into the direction her two friends were waling.

Suddenly another hand grabbed onto his other shoulder and pulled him free of her grip. Yoshikawa looked around in surprise and discovered that the owner of the hand who had just saved him belonged to none other than Onizuka.

"Hey Yoshikawa! What's up?" he asked jovially. "You having a threesome with them or why are they pulling you towards the bushes? Were you just going to leave us waiting for you, buddy?"

Yoshikawa was taken aback by that but for some unknown reason it brightened his mood dark mood. "Don't you know that bros come before hoes?"

"Onizuka! What the hell are you doing here?!" Anko half screamed half asked.

"Me and the guys thought we'd go and cool off here, check out a few chicks at the pool. You know the usual."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked behind Onizuka, where his friends were waiting. Looking back at Onizuka he smiled shyly but it was a true smile nonetheless.

"You know, I'm just your teacher and can't tell you what to do outside of school but if you were trying to get freaky with Yoshikawa here use protection."

Noboru blushed as did Anko, but whether she got red because of her anger or because she was embarrassed, he couldn't tell.

"What are you talking about?!? Me, and that pathetic excuse for a boy?! NEVER!!" she yelled at him. Her glare shifted from Onizuka to her intended victim.

"Is that so?" he asked never changing the tone of his voice.

"Well, what were you trying to do to him then?" the older man continued.

"We were going to beat him up!" her friends answered for Anko.

"Oh." Onizuka asked in mock surprise. "And here I thought you had learned your lesson the last time. Ts, ts." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Today's youth, no memory at all."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you threatening us?" Anko asked in a smug voice, having calmed down a bit. She put her hands on her hips.

"You're our teacher. If you lay a finger on us you'll lose your job and get arrested for sexual molestation. Plus, my mom is in the PTA and the loser over there won't safe you another time." An equally smug smile came upon her face. _Ha! Take that._, she thought.

From now on she would be able to do with Yoshikawa whatever she wanted, wherever she wanted and when she wanted. _Wait_…_that came out wrong_, the innuendo of her thoughts wasn't lost on her.

"You're right about that. But don't forget that I have connections to the police. What would your parents say if you were arrested for stealing or drug possession? They'd be so disappointed in their sweet little daughter."

"You wouldn't dare!" she said aloud her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

The other girls mimicked her.

"Try me." She opened her mouth as if to say something but her brain came up with nothing intelligent to retort. _Come on, say something!_ she thought frantically.

"Humph." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head sharply to the right a frown on her face. _That's the best I can come up with?!?_ she asked herself incredulously.

Her two friends and Yoshikawa were just as surprised as her and even Onizuka didn't expect it to be so easy.

"You guys coming or what?" Murai yelled over to Onizuka.

"Yeah." He and Yoshikawa walked over to the boys and they all proceeded to enter the park. After they had disappeared behind the entry, Anko's friends walked up to her. She hadn't moved at all from her position.

"What was that all about?" one of them asked.

"What?"

"You know, the 'hmmpf' and letting Yoshikawa off the hook."

"We'll catch him when Onizuka is not around to save his sorry ass. He can't watch loserboy all the time inside the swimming park" she answered still troubled by her failure to intimidate the older man.

_What's wrong with me, today?_

* * *

**Author**: Hello everybody! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for letting you wait that long. I was honestly surprised by the many views and reviews and I thank you all for reading the story up to this point.

Many people asked me if I was intending to create a love-triangle between Yoshikawa, Hitomi and Anko. The answer is: I honestly don't know. I intended the story to be about Hitomi and Yoshikawa but as I wrote on I liked the idea less and less so that nothing is decided upon finally.

Please R&R and feel free to ask if something is unclear. I wish you happy holidays, merry Christmas and if I don't write another chapter before the year is over a happy new year!

Bye.


End file.
